Man on the Street
by WatsWitDaMonkey
Summary: Sherlock is the Doctor's companion, John finds them yadayadayada, JUST READ IT. It's a one shot though so deal with it.


John calmly walked down the street one day. He was going back to his little apartment which was right down the road from where he was. All of a sudden, something caught his eye and he turned his head for just a moment, only to see … nothing. He shook his head and walked on.

-next day-

John stopped on the street corner and looked at his surroundings. There was that thing again! The box. The blue box. Overcome by curiosity, John walked over to it and tried the door, it did say "free to use of public". It was locked tight though and he walked on. He wrote about the mysterious box in his blog that night and about the beautiful man he had seen the day before.

-one year later-

John hadn't thought about the impossibly tall, dark haired man for several months now; it was a complete flight of fancy to think about being in a relationship with someone - a stranger at that - that he had only seen fleetingly across the street … even if the man had been watching him.

That day, John was sitting at his favorite cafe and looking out into the park when he thought he saw something, or someone. He shook his head, rubbed his eyes and looked again. He was still there. With a passion, John stood up and walked determinedly to the spot where he had seen the man enter the same box he had seen a year ago. Unfortunately, someone ran into him and he lost eye contact with the man and the box. He cursed at the man that ran into him and then apologized for being rude and allowed the young adult to help him up. John picked up his cane again quickly and hobbled off toward the box - which wasn't there anymore. He cursed aloud and walked home. he put his little adventure into his blog that night.

-next day-

John sat in the park, determinedly watching for the man with the blue box. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the box appear. Excitedly, John stood and walked over to it. He stood outside of it and waited for it to open, which he knew it would. Finally, when it did, the dark haired man stepped out in a flush and bumped into John.

"Oh, hello," he said and tried to walk on.

"Hello," John said and followed him quietly.

The man stopped and turned to look at John, "Why are you following me?"

"What is that box you've got there?" John countered.

"It's a box," the strange man answered.

"Why does it appear and disappear?" John shot.

The man was quiet for a moment, unsure of what to do or think. he stuck out his hand, "I'm Sherlock Holmes, and I'll be right back." And with that he walked back to the box. John thought he heard him call, "Doctor!" before he closed the door. When he came back out, a few moments later, another man was in tow.

"Helloo!" said the man with Converse shoes and a trench coat that fit him just right. He reached out his hand and rung John's quickly, "So, you're curious about the TARDIS, eh? Well, look here boy - eh, what's your name?"

"John Watson.." John said quickly.

"John! Lovely, come here," he took John's hand and brought him to the door of the so called TARDIS. He opened it and John looked inside to see a world of wonder.

"What.. is this?" John asked slowly.

"It's a TARDIS!" said the funny man with flippy hair.

John looked at Sherlock and back at the other man quickly, "Who are you two?" He asked, dazedly.

"Like he said, he's Sherlock Holmes and I'm the Doctor," he smiled. "You know, it takes a keen eye to see the TARDIS. Sherlock, tell me about him."

"He's a retired military doctor, he's living in an apartment trying to find a flatmate, he goes to see a psychiatrist who thinks his limp is psychosomatic - afraid it is, Watson - and really, I have to ask, Afghanistan or Iraq?" He whipped out quickly.

John was stunned, "Afghanistan," he said very quickly and then more slowly, "how… did you know that?"

Sherlock smiled, "I observe."

The Doctor smiled as well, "See, that's why I like to keep him around. Brilliant, he is." He clapped John on the back and tugged him inside the TARDIS.

"What is this place?" Asked John once he was inside, "How is it bigger on the inside?"

"Oh, it's a time-machine. And it's basically an alternate universe," explained Sherlock. At John's confused look, he laughed, "I know. It took me a couple days to get used to the physics of it all."

"Alright then," John said. There was a quiet in the TARDIS for a while before John said, "I've seen you before, Holmes."

"Please, Sherlock. And I know you have," he smiled, "I've seen you too."

John shook his head and let his brain think for a moment, "Are you guys aliens?"

They both laughed, "I'm an alien! But he's not!" Said the Doctor.

John couldn't find anything funny about the situation. He stubbornly said, "Prove it. Prove this is a time machine."

The Doctor's smile faded, but only slightly. "Alright." He said softly.

-two years later-

John had travelled with Sherlock and the Doctor for two years now. Today, they went back to John and oddly enough Sherlock's hometown of London. There was a sadness around the Doctor because he knew that the pair would want to stay. On their adventures, the two had taken an amazing liking for one another and the Doctor had heard them making plans for their future, saying they wouldn't be able to stay on the TARDIS and with the Doctor forever. They had seen amazing things, impossible things, and they were both tired of running. They wanted to go home. Today was the day that the Doctor knew they would want to stay.

Sherlock held John's hand as they approached the Doctor. With a sigh, Sherlock said, "For me, it's been a wonderful four years." He had stayed with the Doctor for two years before he even met John.

"Yes, and I've seen amazing things the two years I was here," John agreed, "thank you for the time." He smiled, "And the adventures. I lost my cane somewhere in the future." He laughed, "And I haven't needed it."

Sherlock smiled and kissed John's head subtly before looking back up to the Doctor, "Yes, thank you. But I'd really like stay here safely with John now."

The Doctor nodded and opened the doors of the TARDIS for them one last time and watched them go. He remembered all their adventures, the angels, the daleks, the time John almost got turned into a cyberman (but Sherlock's screaming had caused him to have much too much emotion and he broke out of the metal, only to kiss Sherlock before killing two cybermen on his own. They had slept in the same room after that.) the time Sherlock had to jump off the building to save John from the Master who disguised himself as a man named Jim Moriarty (John and the Doctor had saved him though by situating the TARDIS just right.). The Doctor remembered these times fondly and closed the door behind them.

Outside, John said, "The first time I ever saw you, you were standing here and I was over there and I thought you were the most handsome man on the face of the world. Now I know you're the most handsome man in the universe. I never thought we'd get together…" he remembered.

Sherlock smiled and kissed John on the mouth. He released him and took him for a walk to a place he knew they'd be welcome. Mrs. Hudson's. Before he knew John, he had met Mrs. Hudson who had a rough encounter with an alien who tried to take over the world. Sherlock and the Doctor got it to go home and Mrs. Hudson was forever grateful and promised him a flat if the need ever arise.

"Where are we going, Sherlock?" John asked.

"Mrs. Hudson's," he answered and explained about what he did for the elderly woman. They arrived at 221B Baker street and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Oh! Sherlock!" mrs. Hudson said fondly and hugged him. "You ready to take the flat now?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson, that would be lovely. Meet my companion, John. John, this is Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock motioned to the kind looking woman.

"Hello, ma'am. Nice to meet you," he shook her hand.

"Oh, aren't you two so cute, come on in boys, I'll out some tea on!" She ushered them inside and the rest… is history.


End file.
